


Heros are for PREPS

by AllForPun



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crossover, My Immortal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllForPun/pseuds/AllForPun
Summary: Move over Tokoyami, there’s a new edgelord in Class 1-A.A crackMy Hero Academiacrossover with the critically acclaimed Harry Potter fan-fiction,My Immortal.





	Heros are for PREPS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423203) by Tara Gilesbe. 



> Thanks to discord for giving me this idea.

(If you’re not familiar with _My Immortal_ , I recommend a brief skim over the first chapter before reading this, which you can find [ here.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/2/My-Immortal)) 

“Alright class listen up, we have a new student today,” Aizawa announced flatly. 

At that moment, the classroom door slammed to the left with a loud thud, revealing a pale, goth girl. She strutted to the front of the classroom with long, uneven black Manic Panic-dyed hair trailing behind her. She was dressed head to toe in 2008 Hot Topic couture, adorned with torn fishnets and mismatched arm warmers. Her eyeshadow was smeared across the corners of her eyes, reminiscent of a solemn raccoon that had faced great turmoil in a trash digging endeavor. 

The girl had deliberated her first day outfit for three hours that morning, sobbing as she blared Blood On the Dance Floor! and shuffled intensely through her fishnet collection. However, her edgy playlist came to an abrupt stop 2.5 hours into her sobs when her preppy next door neighbors threatened to call the cops. 

The edgy girl posed next to Aizawa with a hand on her hip. Aizawa glanced at her oddly ripped My Chemical Romance T-shirt, raised an eyebrow, and then just sighed. 

“Rightttt… anyway class this is Ebony. She’s a transfer student from England.” 

A look of disgust crept onto Ebony’s face. 

“ _UMN HENLO?!?_ I’m form HOGWARTS. THE FAMOUS SKOL. I’m also faMOUS. I’M ALSO a vampire.“ 

Aizawa gazed at her with a bored, unimpressed expression, mirrored by the rest of the class.

“Right, can you introduce yourself to the class?”, Aizawa said flatly, his voice completely devoid of even a single hint of amusement.

She rolled her eyes and jammed her hands on hips. 

“UGHHJ FINE BUT THATS SUCH A PREP THING TO DOO. 

My Namee’s Enoby Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way. I’m from Hoogwarts and I’m a vampire and a also a WITCH too. I like My chemmical romance THERE THE BESTEST BAND EVURRRRRR and God Charlette. I love Hot topic and if you don’t shop they’re your a prep and I i hATEEE stupid preps”

Class I-A slowly clapped; looks of confusion unanimously sprawled across their faces. 

“Righttttt,” Aizawa drawled with an eye roll, “And where exactly is your uniform?” 

“UGH i don’t want to wear it its TOO PREPP the principel made an exception because my style was TOO HardCore,” Enoby bitched with a dramatic hair flip.

“Understandable have a nice day” Aizawa deadpanned, knowing full well that was complete utter bullshit, but not finding enough care to give. It was truly a tough call: worry about educating future heroes to better protect society against cruel injustices, or discuss Ebony’s fashion choice of the day? “You can have the desk behind Todoroki.” 

Enoby stumbled to the empty seat in the back of the class, bumping into all the others on the way there. Once Ebony finally sat down, Aizawa said the daily announcements and began his lecture on hero regulations. 

About three minutes into the lecture, Enoby pulled out an Good Charlotte CD and a copy of Cursed Child, and then slammed a 6 inch goth platform boot onto her desk.

The students looked at her with confused and uncomfortable expressions, and Iida was as pale as a sheet. He shot up in his seat with his hand raised high.

“EXCUSE ME FOR INTERRUPTING AIZAWA-SENSEI BUT PUTTING A SHOE ON THE DESK IS DISGRACEFUL!” Iida proclaimed, frantically moving his hands in a robotic fashion.

“Dementia-Way san, please remove your shoe from the desk.” Aizawa said still writing on the board, a subtle hint of annoyance lingering in his usually even voice.

“ughh FINEE WHATEVA i GUES” She slammed her foot on the ground, the impact flinging the copy of Cursed Child to the ground.

Aizawa shot her a death glare, then continued his lecture.

“Yikes,” Kaminari discreetly whispered to Jirou. 

However, the death glare went completely over Enoby's head as she was now engrossed in painting her nails. This wasn’t just any nail polish, but the new Hot Topic vampire exclusive “Darker Than the Twilight of the Heart’s Dark Abyssal Soul of Darkness.” The day it came out, Enoby had shoved her way to the front of the line, flinging the two people ahead of her to the ground. She reminisced about that painful day in solemn, as nobody could possibly understand the anguish she felt during that UNBEARABLE three minute wait. 

Yayrozou caught wind and her eyes darted from Ebony to the varnish bottle. She raised an eyebrow, then turned around and continued taking notes.

A few minutes later, once Enoby finished painting one hand, Enooby stood on the desk. “UGHGFHV I’M SUROOUNDED BUY PREPS,” Enobay screamed in the middle of class. She then stood up and trotted to the side of Todoroki’s desk. “Move PEPPRRMINT I WANT TO SIT HEREEE” Enobuy shrieked at Todoroki, slamming her hands on his desk. Todoroki looked up with an unreadable expression. 

“Dementia Way-san, is there a problem?” This time Aizawa stopped writing and turned around, the ends of his hair was noticeably floating upwards.

“UMN YA!?! I done wanna sit in the backkkkkk anymorr UGHHH,” Enoby whined.

Aizawa sighed and rolled his eyes. “Todoroki-san, do you mind switching seats with Dementia Way-san for the day?”

Todoroki stood up and moved his things to the seat behind her. He didn't know what was going on with this new girl, but knew had absolutely no interest in participating in her seating drama.

“Thank you, Todoroki,” said an increasingly annoyed Aizawa. He resumed the lecture yet again.

All was quiet for a few minutes as Enoby resumed reading Cursed Child, albeit this time upside down.

She then decided to repeatably jab her hand on Tokoyami’s shoulder. 

Tokoyami turned towards her slowly, knowing there would be no revelry in this darkness he’d have to face. 

Enooby leaned in uncomfortably close.

“What’s up Draco, you wanna ditch these preps and go _SMOOKE_ ”, she said in her best seductive voice, reminiscent of a chain smoker.

“What? No?” Tokoyami swiftly turned back around.

At that moment piece of chalk crashed into Enoby's foundation-caked forehead, causing her to recoil. 

"UGHHHH wat teh HECKKKK?!!!"

Aizawa's hair was fully floating now. 

“Yayarouzu-san, please escort Dementia Way-san to Principal Nezu’s office.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you got some laughs out of this! This is my first attempt at writing some sort of fan-fiction since I was a little kid. Even though this is mostly a crack fic, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
